dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dragon'sGlaze/Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen Easter Eggs
Well,I just relize some things that may be called as Easter Eggs and I want to share it to everyone!Please read!Okay,there it is, Creating Arisen/Main Pawns *If you search a name for your Arisen/Main Pawn's Moniker,one of them is Chun-Li. *If you search a name for your Arisen's/Main Pawn's Moniker,one of them is M.Bison. *There's also a moniker called Akuma,Ryu,Ken and even Asura from Asura's Wrath. Travelling *Between Day and Evening,there is a shadow that I see has no equipments and looks naked......lol. *There is a possibilities that Goblin may say "Who lets the dogs out!"that was possibly referance to the old popular song. *If you are lucky,you may find a female bandit that was attack by a direwolves,if you defeat the wolf,the female bandits may start to attack you,rather than saying "Thanks god for saving my life". *Moast enemies killed may drop meat,but crow may drop gold same as the crow in Resident Evil 4. *There is a very rare zombie which can be found in catacombs if the players enter the catacombs for the first time in Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen which has white skin,bald and bloody mouth that is encounter firstly in Resident Evil. *There is a wandering pawn called Leon and his/her face is quite the same as a pure Leon. *There is an NPC which is named Dart and Rose which is come from Legend Of Dragoon. Pawns *Main Pawn and Pawn's quote "You shall not cast!"resemblance Gandalf's quote "You shall not past!"from Lord Of The Ring. *If you get to reallt Dark Place without lantern,there is a possibility that's pawn may say "It's hard to see what lies ahead."quote that resemblance Gollum's line from Lord Or The Ring,"When Sun has faded and Moon has dead." *Pawns may say "Tis but a flesh wound"quote from Monty Python. *Pawns sometimes did not using a lantern while travelling at night near the Gran Soren gate. *Sometimes a wandering pawns may run away or help you defeat the enemies if there are enemy come.But there is more wandering pawns that run rather than fighting. *Main Pawns and Pawns may start do tebowing after strong or weak enemies was kill.Its seems thats they say when they are tebowing are "Oh,almighty gods,thanks for saving our Master from death",lol. *If the arisen stand completely idel for a while,pawn(especially main pawn)will walk over nad wave his/her hand to the arisen's face as if to say "Hellooo!Anybody home?Are you awake master?" Quest *Ordinary-When you escorting Mercedes to reach Gran Soren,you can pick up and throw every of the soldier(Except Mercedes)and they'll did not become mean anymore. Combat *Special-If you cling the Chimera/Gorechimera's Body and severed the Snake's Head,the Chimera/Gorechimera will gone rolling,and making your Arisen and the Chimera/Gorechimera is wrestling. *Special-If you see correctly,if you use some skills or shoot ordinary magick bolt to the enemy,you may see that the arisen do the move that taking the arrow from arrow backpack. *Almost every enemy gets along with each other(I know that Drakes may kill Goblins) *You don't need to broke the cyclop's tusk with an arrow,it will destroy its tusk with his own tusk with its club and if it gone rage. *You may see a wolves may attack a goblin if you did not be seen by them. Glitch *If you die,there is a possibilities that your Arisen may fell down but isntead of lying on the ground,your arisen may enter an invisible hole and you can't do anything and Pawns may start to say " *When you fighting the Ur-Dragon,there is a possibilities that the players may get latched onto Ur-Dragon's Neck and the Ur-Dragon will get to the highest pillar at the background which is too impossible to be reached,and if the Ur-Dragon reach here,the players may get teleported to the top of the pillar.Player can attack the Ur-Dragon from the top of pillar. *If someone of the team use High Frigor to the Ur-Dragon's Stomach,the block can lift Ur-Dragon five feet to the sky. Category:Blog posts Category:Easter Eggs Category:Secret